Une seconde chance
by celtiqueMermaid
Summary: Une méconnaissance l'un de l'autre a fait de Harry et Draco des ennemis. Un père violent, une mère négligente et une enfance malheureuse à fait de Severus un homme froid et mal aimer. Une famille qui ne l'acceptai pas, la perte de ses meilleurs amis et une condamnation à tord a fait de Sirius un homme malheureux. Et si un accident leur donnaient à tous une seconde chance?
1. Chapter 1

**Résumer:**** Une méconnaissance l'un de l'autre a fait de Harry et Draco des ennemis. Un père violent, une mère négligente et une enfance malheureuse à fait de Severus un homme froid, antipathique et mal aimer. Une famille qui ne l'acceptai pas, la perte de ses meilleurs amis et une condamnation à tord a fait de Sirius un homme malheureux. Et si un accident de potion leur donnaient à tous une seconde chance? **

**Note: C'est un Harry/Draco mais pas un Sirius/Sévérus. Donc c'est un peu une sorte de prologue, j'espère qu'ils vous plaira et vous donnera envie de lire la suite!****  
**

**Beta: ****Ninoia**

* * *

_"Les enfants dans le noir font des __bêtises_

_mais des bêtises dans le noir font parfois des enfants..."_

"- Nous allons faire cette potion par binôme, leur dit le professeur Rogue, et comme le directeur tiens beaucoup à l'amitié entre les maisons. Il se stoppa un instant pour jeter un regard noir à son tout nouveau collègue, puis reprit. Les binômes seront fait d'un Serpentard et d'un Griffondor. Ils seront valable dans tout les cours et ne seront pas changer de l'année."

Bien-sûr, la nouvelle fut accueilli par un enthousiasme... mitigé dirons-nous. Depuis la fin de la guerre, qui eu lieu la sixième années, et surtout depuis la rentrée, le Directeur déployai une énergie folle pour l'entente entre les maisons Serpentard et Griffondor. Tous les cours étaient en commun et il avait été jusqu'à donner un collègue à l'impitoyable professeur de potions pour tempéré sa haine des rouges et ors. C'est pourquoi ce dernier supportai, avec peine, Sirius Black à chacun de ses cours.

La liste des binômes était égrainée et se formait sous les grognements plus ou moins coopératif des élèves, jusqu'au fameux :

" Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy."

Tout le monde s'y attendait à celle-là, sauf les premiers concernés visiblement. Le deux plus grands ennemis de Poudlard, ensemble huit heures par jour, cinq jours sur sept ? Pas sur que l'école reste debout très longtemps... Surtout qu'entre eux, depuis la rentrée, c'était encore pire que les six dernières années réunis. Leurs amis respectif, las des nombreuses heures de colles et de la constante perte de point, avait essayés d'évité toutes rencontres fortuites dans les couloirs. Mauvaise idée, très mauvaise, s'ils n'avaient pas, l'un comme l'autre, leur dose de confrontation mutuelle, ils étaient invivables pour leurs proches. Ne les supportant plus au bout de deux jours, tous ceux de leurs dortoir personnel laissèrent tombé cette "délicate" intention. Ils se contentaient maintenant d'observer de loin pour être sûr que ces combats n'aillent pas trop loin. Les deux adolescents avait complètement laissé tombé leur baguette lors de ces luttes devenue quotidienne. Ils préféraient visiblement se battre à mains nus, frappé, griffé et mordre, sentir le corps de l'autre craqué, voir le sang couler, c'était devenu leurs seul raison de ce lever le matin... Et comme ils sont à peu près la même taille, la même stature et surtout de la même force et la même puissance, cela pouvait duré des heures.

Alors, quand l'enseignant articula ces deux noms, c'est sans surprise qu'une joute verbal entre les deux concernés commença. Mais le potioniste n'était vraiment pas d'humeur...

"- Black, essaye de maîtriser ton filleul un peu !

- Je te retourne la directive, Rogue!"

Ce dernier se pinça l'arête du nez et respira profondément. Non, ne pas s'énerver... D'un regard il coupa court à la chamaillerie des deux élèves. Du moins en apparence.

"- Je te préviens Potter, il est hors de question que ton incompétence légendaire ruine ma moyenne ! marmonna Draco à son camarade. Alors tu fait exactement ce que je te dit.

- Oui, mon maître..." Répondit ironiquement le brun.

Si la première heure se passa sans trop de mal, ce ne fut pas forcement le cas de la deuxième.  
Sirius s'était approché de Neville, qui était juste devant Harry, pour essayer de l'aider et lui donner des conseils, quand un cri du blond fit se retourner la classe entière et attira vers eux l'impitoyable professeur Rogue.

"- Potter! T'es vraiment un crétin ma parole ! Comment tu peut confondre le crin d'une licorne et les cheveux d'une sirène ?!

- C'est toi qui m'a dit que c'était ça ! s'indigna Harry.

- Je croyais que tu savait faire la différence, mais visiblement, c'était trop demander!

- Qui m'a dit "fait exactement ce que je te dit" ?

Trop pris par leur dispute, ils ne remarquèrent pas que leur chaudron bouillonnait avec un peu trop de vigueur. Neville et les autres élèves proche de la "zone de danger" c'étaient éloignés par précaution. Les deux professeurs l'auraient sûrement fait aussi, s'ils n'étaient pas eux-même en pleine dispute pour défendre leur filleul respectifs . Et bien sûr, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Le chaudron explosa.  
Draco ne dû sa survie que grâce aux réflexes de sa Némésis qui l'avait attrapé in extremis et avait roulé avec lui sous le bureau pour éviter toute projection de potion.

"- Ah, bah bien, Potter! T'es fière de toi j'espère ! Tu as fait explosé cette potion et en plus tu as chiffonné ma chemise! Râla le blond en se relevant.

- Je t'ai sauvé ! Tempêta Harry en faisant de même. Et je te ferais remarquer que c'est uniquement de ta faute si cette potion a explosé !

- Mais je ne t'ai rien demandé, figure toi."

Ils étaient encore reparti pour une violente dispute quand ils furent interrompu par un babillage d'enfant. De jeune enfant...  
Dans un ensemble tout à fait charmant pour un observateur extérieur, les deux adolescents tournèrent la tête en direction de ce bruit incongru dans une salle de classe de collège. Et là, où ce tenait il a encore quelques instants leurs deux professeurs, gisait maintenant deux tas de vêtements.  
Et au milieu de ces tas de vêtements ce tenait respectivement deux enfants, entièrement nus, âgé d'environs un ans et demie.

"- Potter, t'as rajeunit nos parrains!"

Ce dernier, trop choqué par la situation, ne releva pas. Encore heureux, on n'avait pas besoin d'une dispute en plus.  
Sauf que les cachots, en Écosse, au mois d'octobre, c'est froid. Que des adolescents en état de choc ont une réactivité proche de zéro. Que les enfants ne sont pas un exemple de patience. En sachant tout cela ce n'est pas étonnant que, devant toute la classe médusé, Sirius se mit à pleuré à chaudes larmes. Et comme c'est le cas avec tout les enfants, Sévérus ne mit pas longtemps à le suivre dans sa crise de larmes.  
Mais les cris portèrent leurs fruits vu qu'ils eurent au moins l'avantage de sortir Harry et Draco de leur état de transe et qu''ils se précipitèrent vers leur parrain respectifs. Ils les enveloppèrent chacun dans une cape et, d'instinct, les collèrent contre leur torse pour les rassurer.

"- Dumbledore? Demanda le brun.

- Je ne vois que ça..." Acquiesça son acolyte.

* * *

**Voila pour le premier chapitre, je ne sais pas quand arrivera le deuxième mais si cette fiction plait, je vais essayer d'être assez régulière.**

**N'hésiter pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: Je ne posséde pas Harry Potter.**

**Note: C'est un Harry/Draco mais pas un Sirius/Sévérus. Voila le deuxiéme chapitre, il a mis du temps a venir j'ai eu des gros souci avec internet (pourquoi tu veux pas marcher...). **

**Beta: ********Ninoia (merci pour ses bon conseils!)**

* * *

"- Alors, si je comprends bien, récapitula le directeur en soupirant, toute cette histoire est entièrement votre faute ?"

Les deux adolescents eurent au moins la décence de baisser la tête et de paraître gêné.  
Ils étaient arrivé en catastrophe dans le bureau du vieille homme en baragouinant des explications confuses, tout en rejetant la faute sur l'autre, jusqu'à ce que ce que Dumbledore saisisse les grandes lignes de l'affaire.

Dire que le Directeur était contrarié est un doux euphémisme. Son meilleur potionniste, qui fournissait Sainte Mangouste, réduit à l'état de bambin !  
Il fermât les yeux en espérant que tout ceci ne fût qu'un rêve étrange, comme il en faisait souvent en ce moment. La vieillesse arrivait avec son lot d'étrangetés...  
Malheureusement, quand il les rouvrit, le tableau devant lui était identique, le jeune Malfoy tenait dans ses bras son professeur de potion, un petit garçon à la peau pâle, aux cheveux brun, raide et un peu trop long, l'enfant ne disait rien, se contentant de regarder la scène. Quand à Harry, il serrait contre son torse un petit garçon châtain bouclé, endormi et serrant les pans de la chemise du Survivant. Sirius aussi avait les cheveux un peu trop long et les deux enfant étaient enveloppés, maladroitement, dans une cape de l'école.

"- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est... Commencèrent les deux adolescents.

- C'est de votre faute à tout les deux ! les interrompu le vieille homme, Monsieur Malfoy, si vous n'aviez pas indiqué le mauvais ingrédient à votre partenaire, on n'en serait pas là. Et toi Harry, si tu avait pris la peine d'ouvrir ne serai-ce qu'un seul livre de potion, tu aurais été parfaitement capable de différencié le crin de licorne et les cheveux d'une sirène. Et pour finir, si vous n'étiez pas deux adolescentsincapables de communiquer, mes deux professeur serait encore des adultes plus ou moins responsables et personne ne serait dans mon bureau à dix heures du matin !"

Plus personne n'osa dire un mot. Le directeur poussa un nouveau soupir et ce réinstalla dans son fauteuil. Cela faisait de très nombreuses années qu'il ne s'était pas énervé ainsi, ce n'était vraiment plus de son âge...  
Il ne comprenait pas ces deux jeunes hommes qui s'évertuait envers et contre tous à ce battre. C'était le dernier rempare au rapprochement entre les maisons, il en était certain. Si ces deux là arrivait au moins à ce supporter un minimum, tout irait pour le mieux, en théorie.  
Ses yeux ce fermèrent à nouveau pour réfléchir à une solution. D'abord, il fallait qu'il s'occupe des deux adolescents qui méritaient une punition à la hauteur de leurs actes. Et ensuite, Sévérus et Sirius avaient à nouveau, physiquement et mentalement, un an et demi. Il fallait donc quelqu'un pour s'en occuper quotidiennement, les enfants aillant besoin d'une surveillance constante, d'un cadre familiale, de personne qui les aimes. Mais qui voudrais s'occuper d'un ancien Mangemort et d'un ancien prisonnier. Ils n'avaient comme famille que leurs filleuls qui...

Mais oui, voila! ! La solution de tout ses problèmes...

Il rouvrit les yeux, à nouveau pétillants de malice, et repris son sourire avenant. Cela rempli les deux adolescents d'une angoisse sourde, en six ans, ils avaient apprit, l'un comme l'autre, à ce méfier des brillantes idées du vieil homme excentrique.

"- Mes chers enfants, maintenant que votre immaturité, oui immaturité monsieur Malfoy il faut appeler un chat un chat, nous a tous mis dans une situation délicate, vous allez apprendre à assumer les conséquences de vos actes. Vous allez, ensemble Monsieur Potter, pas séparément, élever ces deux enfants.

Cette révélation fut accueillie par un concert de protestations confuse où ressortait régulièrement les mots "Pas juste", "Inconcevable", "Trop jeune pour être parents".Une fois de plus, le seul regard glacial du Directeur coupa court à leurs élan de révolte.

"- Écoutez moi bien, si jamais vous auriez mis une jeune étudiante enceinte, l'ensemble de la communauté sorcière vous aurez conseillé d'assumer vos actes. Là, même si la situation est différentes, ces deux bébés ont besoin de vous, étant que vous êtes leurs seule famille. De plus, c'est de votre bêtise que ces deux hommes se sont retrouvés dans cet état, votre punition est donc de les élever, ensemble, comme des frères. Et estimez vous heureux que je ne vous mari pas sur le champs, comme le voudrais la coutume sorcière !"

Non, mais ! Depuis quand on discute un ordre de son directeur?  
A la menace du « Mariage » les deux jeunes hommes avait étrangement pâlit, sauf une légère rougeur qui avait pris place sur le haut de leurs pommettes.

" -Je vais donc vous mettre à disposition un appartement, reprit le vieil homme, où vous vous occuperez ensemble, de vos deux charmants parrains. Et attention ! Il est hors de question que vous vous occupiez chacun du votre en délaissant l'autre, ou que vous teniez cas d'anciennes rancœurs envers l'un ou l'autre. Je veux que chacun de vous se souvienne que ce ne sont que des enfants et qu'il faut s'occuper d'eux de la même manière, le contraire entraînerais une sorte de jalousie entre eux."

Le Griffondor et le Serpentard baisèrent la tête, honteux, il n'était pas difficile de deviner que c'est ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire. Ils avaient oubliés un instant que les nourrissons qu'ils tenaient dans leurs bras n'avait ni connu la guerre, ni les rivalités entre les maisons de Poudlard. Ils ne s'étaient jamais disputés au détour d'un couloir, et ne se connaissaient même pas._  
_Ils était à nouveau des pages vierges d'un livre sur lequel tout peut être écrit. Leur histoire précédente n'avait pas été très jolie : elle était pleine de fautes, de ratures, de feuilles déchiré que l'on ne peut oublier et qui laisse une plaît béante et a vif dans la mémoire.  
Maintenant, c'était à Harry et Draco de faire en sorte que ces nouvelles histoires soit belles et facile à lire...

« - Vous allez acheter à Pré-au-lard, termina le directeur, tout ce qu'il vous faut pendant que je fait préparer votre appartement. Vêtements, objets, produits, je vais envoyer une liste au commerçants pour être sur que vous n'oubliez rien. Ensuite, nous aviserons pour la suite des événements. Je vais faire quelques recherche pour voir si je peut réparé vos âneries et rendre leur âge à vos parrains.»

Il congédia ses élèves d'un geste de la mains et les regarda disparaître l'un après l'autre dans la cheminé, puis, il ce résolut, dans un énième soupire, à ce saisir d'un parchemin sur lequel il griffonna quelques mots avant de marmonner dans sa barbe :

« Ils ne veulent plus me donner de professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal, mais peut-être qu'ils accepterons pour un professeur de potion. »

* * *

**Oui je sais il est pas trés long mais avec mes soucis d'internet tout ça... J'éspère qu'il vous a plut tout de même! A bientôt!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: Je ne posséde pas Harry Potter.**

**Note: Voila le troisième chapitre, comme pour le deuxième il a mis du temps a venir dut aux gros souci avec internet mais il est plus long. **

**Beta: ****Ninoia**  


* * *

Les deux adolescents commencèrent à voir le bout de leurs interminable shopping. Voilà trois heures qu'ils avaient commencés, Harry avait eu la présence d'esprit de réduire deux tenus pour habiller les deux enfants en attendant d'aller chez le couturier, où ils avaient rendez-vous en fin de journée.  
Depuis qu'ils avaient commencés, ils s'étaient chamaillés pour les chaises hautes, s'étaient violemment disputer pour les berceaux et en étaient presque venu aux mains pour les biberons.

L'heure d'aller chez le tailleur approchait à grand pas, mais avant ils avaient décidé de ce rendre dans une boutique de jouet, afin de faire plaisir au deux bambins. S'ils trouvaient étrange d'offrir des jeux d'éveils à leur parrains, ils avaient bien conscience qu'un enfant à besoin de jouets et de distractions.  
Pour éviter une nouvelle dispute, ils laissèrent les enfants choisir par eux même leurs doudous. Les étudiants déposèrent donc pour la première fois leur précieux fardeaux au sol, et après quelques minutes d'hésitation, Sirius, sous le regard de Sévérus et la surveillance d'Harry, s'aida d'une étagère pour se mettre tant bien que mal debout sur ses petites jambes de bébé. Une fois fait, il tangua quelque peu avant de trouver son équilibre et de tourner la tête pour faire un sourire plein de fierté aux bruns. Se tenant toujours aux étagères, il se dirigea vers les peluches. Malheureusement, il trébucha et chuta brutalement. Harry se précipita vers lui mais c'est Draco qui arriva en premier près de l'enfant qui s'égosillait.

« - Et bien alors, lui dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras, il ne faut pas pleurer ainsi. Tu as mal quelque part ? »

Dire que Harry était estomaqué était trop léger pour définir ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir le blond s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre que de lui même ou, à la rigueur, de son parrain. Le pire étais que Sirius se calmait vraiment.

« - Ferme la bouche Potter, tu a l'air encore plus stupide que d'habitude, c'est dire ! C'est un enfant, sous ma responsabilité qui plus est, et il pleure. Je ne suis pas sans cœur non plus... »

Cette fois, Harry décida de laissé couler pour ainsi se concentrer sur les deux enfants.  
Si Sirius, une fois calmé, était vite reparti à quatre pattes pour exploré le magasin de la cave au grenier, Sévérus, lui, ne bougeais pas d'un cil. Il restait à l'endroit où le blond l'avait déposé, ne faisait aucun bruit, ne touchais à rien, tout juste s'autorisait-il un regard sur ce qui l'entourait.  
Harry vérifia que son parrain était en sécurité, remarqua que celui-ci jouait avec l'aristocrate, et s'approcha en douceur de celui qui avait été son professeur de potions.

S'il ne portait pas Sévérus Snape dans son cœur, bien qu'il le respectait pour son aide précieuse durant la guerre, le Sévérus qui était devant lui le...touchait. Oui, le bébé qui ce trouvait là n'était pas la même personne qui lui avait pourrit la vie pendant six ans.  
Pour une fois dans sa vie, il devait faire preuve de maturité, s'occuper de ces deux enfants comme ce qu'ils étaient : des enfants.  
Il se rembrunis quand il se rendis compte que Malfoy était arrivé à cette conclusion avant lui.

« - Tu ne veux pas aller regarder les jouets ? » demanda Harry en s'asseyant à coté de Sévérus.

Ce dernier le regarda, mais ne bougeas pas.  
Après quelques minutes de flottements, le Sauveur ce leva, allas chercher plusieurs peluches différente et les présenta à l'enfant.

Celui-ci regarda les animaux duveteux avec une envie plus que visible mais à la place d'en prendre une, ou même de les touchées, il resserra ses bras autour de son petit corps.  
Harry le connaissait bien ce regard, encore plus mêlé à cette réaction : il avait les mêmes à chaque noël et anniversaire de son cousin. Ces jeux et ces peluches qu'il mourrait d'envie de touché, de prendre dans ses bras et de câliner, alors qu'il avait l'interdiction formelle de les approcher.  
Il s'installa plus confortablement et présenta un à un les jouet au nourrisson.

« - Alors, est-ce que tu préfères cette petite girafe ? Ou alors ce mignon petit dragon ? Ou bien cet adorable petit chat ? »

Il continua ainsi quelques temps avant de se rendre compte que les yeux sombre de l'enfant s'était arrêté sur une peluche en particulier, un petit lapin, à la tête et aux pattes marrons, son corps formant un boule beige douce et molle. Harry ce saisi de l'objet et le tendit au petit brun.

« - C'est celui-là que tu veux ? »

L'enfant le regarda quelque instant avant de hocher la tête doucement.

« - Alors, vas-y, prend le. Il est pour toi.»

Il eu encore le droit à un regard, auquel il répondit un sourire engageant, avant que le bébé ne tende enfin les bras avec hésitation. Comme s'il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'y avoir le droit ou qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'on le lui retire au dernier moment. Mais une fois qu'il eu le lapin entre les bras, il enfoui ses toutes petites mains dans le tissu duveteux, avant de le porté à son visage pour le frotter à son nez alors qu'il pris son pouce en bouche. Le Gryffondor le regarda faire avec un certain étonnement, avant de le prendre dans ses bras quand il remarqua que les paupières du nourrisson se faisaient de plus en plus lourde. Sévérus posa sa tête sur l'épaule du survivant et s'endormit directement. Le brun se leva et rejoignit son acolyte toujours occupé avec Sirius.

« - Alors Potter, prêt pour la suite des achats? »

Il pris le temps de s'asseoir et d'installer le petit garçon dans le creux de son coude pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise avant de répondre.

« - Oui Malfoy, je suis prêt... »

**POV Draco :**

Je vois Sirius trébucher et tomber, Potter se précipita vers lui, mais étant le plus près, je le prend dans mes bras le premier.

« - Et bien alors, lui dit-je, il ne faut pas pleuré as mal quelque part ?»

Je vois bien dans le regard de mon camarade de l'étonnement pure et simple, il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à cette réaction de ma part. Horripilant.

« - Ferme la bouche Potter, tu a l'air encore plus stupide que d'habitude, c'est dire ! C'est un enfant, sous ma responsabilité qui plus est, et il pleure. Je ne suis pas sans cœur non plus... »

Qu'il me croit ou pas, je suis capable d'assez de maturité pour me rendre compte que nos parrains sont redevenu des enfants à part entière. Et on ne fait pas de différence entre les enfants.  
Je ne suis pas un pro avec eux, manquant surtout d'expérience, mais Sirius fini par se calmer et reparti dans l'exploration du magasin. J'hésite un peu mais me décide à laisser Potter se débrouiller avec mon parrain. Je crains que, malgré les recommandations du Directeur, il ne lui en veuille encore pour tout ce que Sévérus lui a fait voir. Pas qu'il est eu tord par ailleurs, Potter étant prodigieusement énervant !  
Mais je ne voudrais pas qu'à cause de cela, il ne s'occupe que de Sirius et délaisse totalement Sév'. Les enfants sentent ce genre de chose et ce n'est bon pour personne. Je focalise donc mon attention sur le petit châtain qui tripote mainte et mainte peluches sans réussir à ce décider.  
Je m'assois sur le sol en attendant qu'il fasse son choix, non sans jeter un coup d'œil en direction de Potter, je l'admet, mais celui-ci à l'air de s'en sortir. Lui aussi à dût arrivé à la même conclusion que moi, peut-être est-il un peu moins bête que je ne le croyais, finalement. Cela me rassure, les prochain jours seront assez compliqué comme ça sans avoir à ajouter des rancœurs qui n'ont plus lieu d'être.  
Je sort de mes pensés pour tomber sur Sirius les bras plein d'une multitude de bestioles en tissus. Après lui avoir fait comprendre qu'il ne devait en choisir qu'une, notre budget étant limité, il gardât certainement la plus laide : Une grosse grenouille verte pomme. Les pattes arrières, raides, donnait l'impression qu'elle sautait et une expression profondément stupide, accentué par un sourire gigantesque, ornait son visage.

« - Ça ! » me dit-il.

C'était le premier mots qu'il prononçait depuis ce matin. Enfin il avait beaucoup baragouiner, presque sans arrêt, contrairement à Sévérus qui n'a jamais ouvert la bouche, mais ce n'était pas très clair.

« -Oh, euh, tu es sûr ? » lui demandai-je .

Il me fit un immense sourire en me secouant son batracien ridicule sous le nez. Bon je prend ça pour un oui...

Il viens s'asseoir entre mes genoux en serrant cette chose ridicule dans ses bras, sans que je ne m'y attende, quand Potter vint nous rejoindre. Je remarque vite que Sév' s'est endormit sur son épaule. Sirius se met à bailler à son tour, la journée ayant été rude pour deux enfants en bas âge.

« - Alors Potter, prêt pour la suite des achats? »

Il pris le temps de s'asseoir et d'installer le petit garçon dans le creux dans son coude avant de me répondre.

" - Oui Malfoy, je suis prêt..."

* * *

« - Enfin terminé ! » Soupira Harry en arrivant à l'appartement.

Il portait les deux enfants endormis, un sur chaque bras, pendant que le blond, lui, portait les nombreux sacs. Entre les jouets, les accessoires de puériculture et les vêtements, les deux adolescents bénissaient le sorts de rétrécissement.  
Le Survivant déposa délicatement les nourrissons sur le canapé, et commença à les réveiller en douceur.

« - Bon, Potter, tu leurs donne le bain pendant que je prépare leur chambre. Déclara l'aristocrate après quelques minutes.

- Et pourquoi pas l'inverse ? Protesta le brun pour la forme.

- Et bien tout simplement parce que tu n'as absolument aucun talent pour la décoration.

- Parce que la décoration n'a aucun secret pour toi, peut-être ?

Le ton montais doucement mais surement.

- Parfaitement ! J'ai le sens de la beauté, moi !

- Bien-sûr ! Monsieur Malfoy sais tout faire, Monsieur Malfoy maîtrise tout, Monsieur Malfoy est parfait ! Cria Harry avec hargne.

- Heureux que tu l'admettes enfin ! Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! » Continua Draco sur le même ton.

Ils étaient à deux doigts de ce jeté sur l'autre, à nouveau pris dans leur besoin de se battre, quand un sanglot leurs fît tourner la tête vers le canapé. Si les joues de Sévérus étaient baigné de larmes silencieuses, Sirius ne ce gênait pas pour crier sa désapprobation. C'est donc par pur instinct, et aussi un peu par panique que les cris alerte le Directeur, qu'ils prirent chacun un des enfants dans l'espoir de les calmer.  
Toute envie de dispute oublier, Harry berçait son parrain avec douceur et Draco s'efforçait d'essuyer les larmes, qui semblaient ne jamais vouloir ce tarir, du petit brun.

« - Pu crier ? Demanda doucement le châtain, après quelques temps.

- Non, c'est promis, on ne criera plus. » Lui répondit le gyffondor en lui passant une main dans ses cheveux bouclé.

Il déposa un doux baiser sur son front sans vraiment savoir si c'était pour le rassurer ou pour ce faire pardonner.

Ils attendirent encore quelques minutes, profitant de ces instants de tendresse, un peu maladroit, auquel aucun d'eux n'était habitué, puis Harry ce leva, pris l'ancien Serpentard dans ses bras au coté de Sirius, et ce dirigea vers la salle d'eau. C'est vrai qu'il n'y connaissait rien en décoration...

Tout en essayant de ce souvenir de ses maigres connaissances en puériculture, il fît couler le bain et entreprit de déshabiller les enfants. La tache fut des plus simple avec Sévérus qui ce laissa faire comme une poupée de chiffon, mais elle fut beaucoup plus ardu avec la petite boule de nerf qu'était Sirius. En effet ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de gigoter dans tout les sens, ce relevant quand il était allongé, voulant ce mettre debout quand il était assis, ce traînant sans arrêt vers l'autre petit garçon, qui lui était tranquillement assis sur un serviette, et attendait la suite.

« - Ah mais c'est pas vrais ça ! Tiens toi tranquille cinq minutes Sirius ! » pesta Harry en voyant le petit diable partir à quatre pattes.

Ce crie du cœur fît rire le garçonnet au éclats, le stoppant dans sa tentative d'évasion, donnant ainsi l'occasion à son filleul de l'attrapé pour le mettre dans le bain aux côtés de Sévérus.

En les regardent évoluer ensemble dans les quelques centimètres d'eau chaude et de mousse que constituait le bain, Harry ce dit que, peut-être, l'idée qu'ils soient élevés ensemble n'était pas aussi irréalisable qu'elle paraissait au premier abord. Sirius se jetait sans vergogne sur le petit brun sans caché sa joie tandis que ce dernier le repoussait sans rien dire. Pourtant en regardant bien, on pouvait voir pointé l'ombre d'un petit sourire sur ce visage si pâle et inexpressif.

Après avoir procédé à la toilette des deux enfants, le Survivant les sortis un par un pour les enveloppés dans de chaud et doux peignoirs. Mais alors qu'il nouait la ceinture de Sévérus, Sirius en profita pour se carapaté, cette fois sur ses deux jambes. Tout ce qu'Harry eu le temps de voir, et d'entendre, fût deux petites fesses encore pleine de mousse passer la porte dans un gloussement remplit de fierté et de malice. Il ramassa en vitesse le vêtement éponge et parti immédiatement à sa poursuite. Avant de revenir immédiatement une seconde plus tard pour attraper Sévérus par les aisselles, et repartir en courant dans l'espoir de rattrapé le jeune fugitif.

"- Sirius, revient tout de suite ! Tu vas attrapé froid !"

Le problème est qu'il n'avait pas vu par où ce petit malin était parti.  
Il en eu une vague idée quand il vit son camarade arrivé vers lui en criant...

"- Potter ! A tu complètement perdu la raison ? Laisser ton parrain ce baladé nu et trempé ! Tu veut qu'il attrape la mort ?"

Malgré le fait que son camarade soit furieux, le Gryffondor eu bien du mal à contrôler son rire à la vu de son acolyte. Celui-ci avait du mal à retenir le petit, sa chemise pleine de mousse et d'eau. Sirius se débattait pour redescendre explorer l'appartement, rendant la tâche de le maintenir bien compliquée.

"- Ce petit démon est rapide !" reprit le brun en enfilant le peignoir à la petit anguille qui essayai de fuir les bras du Serpentard en riant.

Etant en retard pour le dîner, et ne voulant pas prendre le risque d'une nouvelle crise de larmes, aucun des deux ne chercha l'autre plus longtemps. Ils mirent vite les pyjamas aux enfants, Sirius en faisant voire de toute les couleurs à son filleul sous le regard supérieur et moqueur de Draco, et filèrent en vitesse vers la grande salle. Sévérus était visiblement fasciné par les petits vif d'or qui ce baladais sur son vêtement mais n'osait pas sortir son nez de son lapin.

"- Ces vêtements son purement et simplement ridicule !" Pesta le blond pour la centième fois.

Il n'eu d'ailleurs comme réponse qu'un soupir las et une ouverture de porte. Quand un nouveau sujet de dispute fît brutalement son apparition.

"- Où va tu, Malfoy?

- Et bien vers ma table..."

Le silence ce fît pesant. Dans toute la salle.

"- Et pourquoi pas vers la mienne ?

- Je suis Serpentard ! Et Sév aussi.

- Oui, mais pas nous. Et avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, on ne doit pas séparé les enfants ou on va avoir des ennuis !"

Aucun cris ne fusait, au grand étonnement de tout le monde, mais la tension plus que palpable augmentait de seconde en seconde.

"- Je n'irais pas chez les lions !

- Et ne compte pas sûr moi pour approcher les serpents !"

Plus têtu que des mules, aucun des deux adolescents ne lâchait l'affaire.

"- Messieurs, intervint Dumbledore, puis-je vous suggérer de vous installer sur une table neutre. Serdaigle ?"

Cette proposition ressemblait fortement à un ordre et personne n'osa discuter.  
Peut-être auraient-ils dût, car moins d'une demie heure plus tard, leurs nerfs était déjà sur le point de lâcher. Tous les érudits y allait de leur commentaire pour classifier les différences entre les deux enfants: Sirius qui marchait, était vif et joueur et piochait dans tout les plats alors que Sévérus ne se tenait même pas debout, était silencieux et n'acceptait que le biberons que lui donnait Harry...

Quand un jeune homme émit l'hypothèse que l'accident avait peut-être diminué mentalement le petit brun, Harry craqua et ce leva pour lui dire sa façon de penser. Mais contre toute attente c'est la voix du blond qui perça en premier:

"- Les Serdaigles sont censé être intelligent et vous n'êtes même pas capable de savoir que chaque enfant évolue à son rythme ?"

Sa voix calme et posé mais malgré tout dure et froide imposa le silence.

"- A ce demander à quoi sert le Choixpeau, vous n'êtes qu'un ramassis de sombres crétins !" termina-t-il en ce relevant.

Le Gryffondor hésita, regarda le biberon à moitié plein, puis suivit son camarade. La journée avait été longue pour tout le monde et Sévérus, qui mettait un temps fou à manger, serait tout aussi bien au calme devant un bon feu de cheminer que dans la grande salle trop bruyante.

L'appartement était douillet et agréablement aménager avec un salon, une chambre à droite réservé au Survivant, une à gauche pour le Serpentard et les deux communiquait avec celle des enfants, au milieu. Sans qu'ils eurent besoin d'en discuter, Draco emmena Sirius dans la chambre pendant qu'Harry s'installait avec le petit brun sur le canapé dans l'espoir que ce dernier termine, enfin, son lait.  
Visiblement Sévérus avait besoin de calme et de temps pour manger alors que Sirius, qui est une vrai petite boule de nerfs, devait impérativement ce calmer avant d'aller au lit, sans quoi il ne trouverait jamais le sommeil.

"- A quoi veux tu jouer, mon grand ? Demanda le blond au petit garçon une fois installé dans la chambre.

- Maison !" S'écria l'enfant en renversant une boite.

Une multitude de grosses pièces multicolores atterri par terre avec fracas. Un jeu de construction moldu qu'Harry avait insisté pour acheter.

"- Tu veux faire une maison, c'est ça? "

Le petit garçon esquissa vivement, faisant voleter ses boucles.

"- Et bien, on va essayer alors !"

Et la construction commença sous les babillages, pas toujours compréhensible mais intensif, de l'enfant.  
C'est ainsi que les trouva Harry vingt minutes plus tard en entrant dans la pièce avec Sévérus la tête posé sur son épaule. Ce dernier avait déjà le pouce dans la bouche et le nez enfoui dans sa peluche, le sommeil n'allait pas tarder à l'emporter.

"- Il n'y a qu'un seul lit ? Demanda le Gryffondor en installent les enfants dans le lit.

- Pas dodo... Marmonna le châtain, alors que ses yeux commençaient à ce fermer.

- Oui, l'autre est plus...compliqué à monté."

Le brun eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas insisté, le lit était bien assez grand pour deux. Ils eurent à peine le temps de les installés convenablement, que les deux nourrissons dormaient déjà.  
Exténuer, ils s'écroulèrent comme un seul homme sur le canapé. Tellement harassé qu'ils s'endormirent ainsi, assis et côte à côte. Incapable de savoir s'ils trouvaient cette situation plaisante ou catastrophique.


	4. Chapter 5

**Disclamer: Je ne posséde pas Harry Potter.**

**Beta: ********Ninoia**

* * *

"- Les enfants...Les enfants !"

Harry ce réveilla au son d'une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Ne reconnaissant pas le décor habituel de son dortoir, il eu un instant de panique avant de ce souvenir des événements de la veille. La potion, leurs parrains transformés en bébés, Malfoy...  
Une mains lui tendit ses lunettes, qui avait dû tomber pendant la nuit, et il pu enfin voir le visage de son directeur. Heureusement qu'il les avaient réveillés, sinon ils étaient bien partis pour dormir tout la matinée...

"- Doit-je en déduire que le rôle de parents vous fatigues plus que de raison?" Demanda le vieil homme avec malice.

Les deux étudiants ne prirent même pas la peine de répondre, ça se voyait tellement sur leur visage que la question ne pouvait qu'être rhétorique. Et maintenant qu'ils étaient sortis des bras de Morphée, ils pouvaient entendre très clairement des babillages impatient provenir de la chambre des enfants.

"- Je vais faire leurs biberons... Soupira Harry en ce levant

- Je vais les chercher..." Répondit son acolyte, sur le même ton.

Le blond entendit vaguement le survivant demander à leur directeur s'il voulait boire quelque chose mais ce désintéressa complètement de la conversation en entrant dans la la pièce. Les deux nourrissons étaient visiblement bien décider à ce lever maintenant. Sévérus tenait tant bien que mal debout, ses petites jambes pas très sûr et les mains crispé sur les barreaux, et Sirius tentait une évasion assez téméraire en escaladant un côté du lit.  
Après avoir rattrapé le petit cascadeur avant qu'il ne tombe, il le pose au sol. Sirius, enfin libre, parti en courant vers le salon, et Draco ce tourna vers son parrain qui esquissait un petit sourire, pas vraiment sûr de lui. Comme s'il avait peur que le blond le gronde. Celui-ci pris le petit garçon dans ses bras pour le rassuré.

"- Tu te tiens debout tout seul, c'est très bien !"

Le sourire du brun ce fit plus confiant, plus vrai. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, le jeune aristocrate l'embrassa doucement sur la joue. Et dire qu'il y a quelques années, c'était Sévérus qui le tenait dans ses bras et l'embrassait ainsi. Malgré son apparence froide et insensible, il était un parrain génial. Souvent même plus aimant et compréhensif que son propre père. Mais malgré tout l'amour et l'admiration que pouvait lui porter son filleul, Sévérus Rogue était un homme foncièrement malheureux, et ça Draco en avait eu conscience très tôt, trop peut-être...

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le salon, Sirius avalait déjà goulûment une compote de fruit, en mettant plus sur la table que dans sa bouche, pendant que Potter et le vieil homme discutaient autour d'un thé.

"- Ah! Monsieur Malfoy comme je l'expliquais à Harry, j'ai trouvé deux elfes très compétent pour garder les enfants pendant vos heures de cours. Mais ils n'arriveront que demain, ou tard ce soir. Alors aujourd'hui vous allez en cours avec eux."

En entendant cela, le blond ce tourna vivement vers son camarade avec ébahissement. Mais à sa grande surprise, celui-ci ne riait pas suite à une bonne blague mais affichait une expression désabusé..

"- Vos professeur ont, bien-sûr, été mis au courant." Poursuivit le Directeur.

C'est vrais qu'après tout, les cours qu'ils avaient aujourd'hui n'avait rien de dangereux, ils commençaient par deux heures de métamorphose, puis quatre heures d'histoire de la magie et termineraient par deux heures de soins aux créatures magique.

"- Et tant que je suis là, je voulais aussi vous dire quelque chose..."

Les deux adolescents ce retournèrent vivement vers le vieil homme, dans une synchronisation qui aurait pû paraître touchante pour un observateur extérieur. Cette entrée en la matière ne leur disaient rien qui vaille...

"- Je ne veux pas que vous donniez du "Malfoy" ou du "Potter" aux enfants

- Comment ça ? Demanda Harry, vaguement inquiet.

- Et bien, je sais que c'est tout nouveau et très soudain pour vous, mais j'aimerais que vous faites en sorte de créer ce qui s'apparente le plus à une cellule familiale rassurante. Et dans une famille, les enfants n'appelle pas ceux qu'ils considèrent comme leurs parents par leurs noms. Et d'ailleurs, les gens responsable ne ce crache pas leurs noms respectif au visage comme des insultes...  
Quand vous étes seul entre vous, faites comme vous le voulez, mais devant les enfants comportez-vous comme des adultes responsable qui assume leurs actes." Termina-t-il en ce levant.

Les deux étudiants le regarda partir sans rien ajouter pendant quelques minutes.

"- Je te prévient, ce réveilla soudainement Draco, c'est toi qui te fait appeler "maman".

- Quoi ?! Et en quel honneur ?

- Et bien, si on doit ce comporté comme une famille normal, il faudra bien qu'on ce mange du "papa et maman" à un moment. Alors il faut t'y faire dès maintenant !

- Et pourquoi ça serais forcément moi qui hériterais du "maman", je te pris ?!

- Mais enfin Pot-Harry, tu es visiblement le plus câlin et maternel de nous deux !" Répondit le blond avec un petit sourire mesquin.

Il énervait son camarade, il le savait et il adorait ça. Voir sa mâchoire se serré, ses yeux trop vert briller de haine et ses pommettes rougir de colère était son plus grand plaisir.

"- Mais pas du tout !" S'écria le brun.

L'aristocrate ne pris même pas la peine de répondre. Il se contenta de soulever un de ses sourcil et de porter son regard sur le main du Gryffondor qui caressait machinalement les cheveux de Sirius.

"- Oui, bon peut-être, admit le survivant, mais ce n'est pas une raison ! Je refuse d'être appelé comme ça !"

Sur ce, il parti vivement prendre sa douche, laissant son acolyte planté là avec les enfants.  
Cette petite joute verbale avait mis Draco de bonne humeur, aussi il accepta sans mal de s'occuper seul des deux nourrissons pendant une vingtaine de minutes avant que le brun ne revienne dans le salon.

"- Sévérus est propre et habillé dans le parc mais Sirius est caché dans le placard et refuse d'en sortir." L'informa le Serpentard avant de partir à son tour dans la salle d'eau.

"- Sirius ? Appela doucement Harry en ouvrant la porte. Sors s'il te plait...

- Nan !

- Mais si, sors, on va être en retard !"

Il entendait le petit garçon, et voyais même à peut près où il se trouvait, mais impossible de l'attrapé.

"- Nan, veux pas !

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Passeque!"

Génial, le brun avait l'impression de mené un bataille perdu d'avance.  
Cela faisais un quart d'heure que le garçonnet s'enfonçait dans son caprice, lui lançant des virulents "veux pas" en boucle. Si ça continuai ils allaient vraiment être en retard et en plus il sentait venir un monstrueux mal de crâne...

"- SIRIUS BLACK ! Sors immédiatement de ce placard !" Cria le survivant en désespoir de cause.

Mais à sa grande surprise, il vit la petite frimousse sortir dans la seconde.

"- Regarde moi ça, tu as plein de toiles d'araignée dans les cheveux maintenant." Repris calmement Harry en attrapant le petit garçon et en lui passant la main dans les cheveux.

En ce retournant pour aller dans la chambre des enfants où il pourrait terminer d'habiller le diablotin, qui était vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une culotte et d'une chaussette droite, il tomba sur Draco qui avait assisté à la scène et qui à présent souriait mesquinement.

"- Et bien Pott...Harry, niveau autorité tu n'as rien à envier à une honorable mère de famille."

Il souriait beaucoup moins quand il reçu un coup de hochet sur la tête de la part du brun.

Quand enfin tout le monde fut prêt, ils ce dirigèrent directement vers leur salle de métamorphose n'ayant pas le temps pour le petit-déjeuner des ados.  
Leur professeur avait préparé un charmant petit coin pour les nourrissons où ils pourraient passé les deux heures à venir sans trop s'ennuyer. Ils avaient des jeux, des livres d'éveil et une couverture douce et moelleuse sur laquelle s'allongé.

"- Alors vieux, comment ça se passe ?" Chuchota Ron à son ami quand celui-ci s'écroula sur le banc à ses cotés.

"- Ne m'en parle pas..."

Le récit de la veille fît beaucoup rire le roux et, si on en jugeais part le petit sourire qu'arborais le voisin de Draco, de l'autre coté de la classe un récit similaire était raconté.


	5. Chapter 6

**Disclamer: Je ne posséde pas Harry Potter.**

**Beta: ********Ninoia**

* * *

"Ce n'étais pas une bonne idée... répéta Draco pour la centième fois en une demie heure. On est même pas sûr qu'ils soient totalement en sécurité. Et en plus ça sent le poulailler ici !"

Harry soupira bruyamment, lassé d'entendre encore et encore le même discours sortir de la bouche de son camarade.

La journée s'était, étonnamment, bien passé, les enfants avaient été relativement sages, les quatre premières heures de la matinée c'étaient relativement bien passer**, ** même si un petit incident sans gravité arriva entre un légo de Sirius et le magnifique tableau du Professeur Binns. Le déjeuner s'était passé sans aucune anicroches, le souvenir cuisant de la crise du jeune aristocrate encore bien trop présent dans tous les esprits. Quand au deux dernières heures d'Histoire de la Magie qui suivirent, aucun problèmes n'arriva puisque les nourrissons, ainsi que la très grande majorité des étudiants présents dans la classe, faisaient une profonde sieste. Le seul cours qu'appréhendait réellement les deux adolescents était celui de soins aux créatures magiques. En effet, ils avaient un peu peur qu'Hagrid est oublié la présence exceptionnelle des enfants, et par conséquent qu'il leur ramènent une de ses nombreuses créatures totalement imprévisible et possiblement dangereuses.  
Mais, par bonheur, celui-ci s'était rappelé de ce détail et n'avait ramené que des animaux de compagnies sorciers absolument inoffensifs.  
Sirius avait été, au départ, très intimidé par la carrure assez impressionnante du demi-géant. Il s'était même précipité derrière les jambes d'Harry pour ce cacher quand le professeur apparu devant la classe. Mais ce dernier eu tôt fait de gagner la confiance des deux petits garçons quand il sorti une porté de Boursoufles de l'une de ses, gigantesques, poches. Même Sévérus, qui ne quittais que très rarement les capes des ses "pères", rampa lentement à quatre pattes vers ces petites boules de fourrure douce d'un blanc crème.  
Après à peine un quart d'heure le petit brun était déjà entouré de trois de ces petites boule de poils qui ronronnait à qui mieux-mieux. Les deux étudiants n'y auraient peut-être pas vraiment prêté attention si à ce moment là un éclats de rire ne lui avait échappé. C'était la première fois qu'ils entendaient rire le petit ténébreux, même celui-ci avait l'air surpris...

C'est à la fin des cours que les choses ce compliquèrent, déjà, les enfants n'avaient pas du tout envie d'abandonner leurs tout nouveaux copains à fourrure et, ensuite, les adolescents ce demandaient bien comment ils allaient pouvoir faire leursdevoirs sérieusement tout en gardant un œil sur les nourrissons, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas quitter du regard une seule seconde. Surtout Sirius qui trouvait _toujours_ le moyen de sortir du parc, dieu seul sait comment...  
C'est à ce moment là qu'Hagrid proposa d'emmener les garçons voir l'enclos des petites créatures et de les garder par la même occasions. Proposition qu'ils finirent par accepter après un vigoureux : "Harry, je te rappel que c'est moi qui t'es ramené à Dumbledore cette nuit là. Je peut parfaitement m'occuper d'un bébé pendant une heure!" de la part du demi-géant.

Voilà pourquoi ils étaient dans la cabane du Gardien des Clés pour essayer de s'avancer le plus possible dans leurs devoirs.

"- Non, ce n'étais pas un bonne idée..."

Enfin, ils avanceraient sans doute beaucoup plus vite si le blond changeais un peu de disque.

"- Ecoute, Malf-Draco! J'ai fait promettre à Hagrid qu'il ne les emmènerais rien voir de plus dangereux que des Boursoufles. Alors tais-toi un peu et avance dans cette foutu dissertation!"

L'aristocrate le regarda quelques secondes, les yeux ronds, choqué, peu habitué à ce qu'on s'adresse à lui sur ce ton, mais il finit par obtempéré. Une expression vexé avait remplacé l'étonnement...

"- Et après, on dit que c'est moi le plus maternelle... laissa échapper le Sauveur en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Parfaitement!

- Ce n'est pas moi qui répète en boucle depuis presque trois quarts d'heure que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de les avoir laissé seuls avec Hagrid. Coupe le cordon un peu!

- Que je coupe le cordon?! Moi!? Mais remarque que ce n'est pas moi qui me précipite à leurs chevet dès qu'il y en a un commence à pleurer parce qu'il ne trouve plus son doudou. Et ce n'est pas moi cette après midi qui me suis levé deux fois pendant leur sieste pour être sur qu'ils n'avaient pas froid. _Deux fois! _Alors qu'on étaient en cours!"

Pendant toute la tirade du Serpentard, les deux adolescents s'étaient lancé des regards noirs et brillants de haine. C'était comme s'ils étaient dans une poudrière, il suffirait d'une toute petite étincelle pour que tout explose. Ils le savaient, ils n'attendaient que ça, une occasion pour ce jeter l'un sur l'autre, ce frapper, ce griffer, sentir la peau de l'autre sur leur doigts...

"- Si quelqu'un doit couper le cordon, c'est bien toi!" termina le blond.

La voilà l'étincelle tant attendu.  
A peine la phrase terminé que le gryffondor avait déjà sauté par dessus la table pour atterrir brutalement sur son acolyte. C'était violent, c'était bruyant, c'était sanglant mais ils s'en fichaient royalement. La cabane était petite, en roulant sur le sol ils tapèrent dans de nombreuses étagères et firent tomber plusieurs objets. Peut-être en cassèrent-ils quelques uns, mais s'était le cadet de leur soucis pour l'instant. Enfin ils ce battaient, ils avaient l'impression d'avoir attendu ça pendant des semaines, des mois...  
Mais derrière se combat sans classe, il y avait autre chose. Au fond d'eux, ils savaient que s'était la dernière fois qu'ils ce battaient ainsi.

Quand, enfin, la bataille pris fin, après de _très _nombreuses minutes, ils étaient en sang et à bout de souffle vautré l'un à coté de l'autre sur le sol poussiéreux de la cabane trop petite du garde chasse. Mais ils étaient totalement satisfaits.  
Maintenant, ils allaient vraiment pouvoir "assumer leurs actes" comme le disait Dumbledore, réagirent comme des adultes responsable et _tenter_ de faire naître une complicité entre eux. Pour faire tout cela, pour oublier six ans de guerre, ils avaient besoin de ce jeter à corps perdu dans un dernier combat, et c'était chose faite.  
Ils eurent tout juste le temps de ce soigné, de mettre de l'ordre dans leur vêtements, ainsi que dans la pièce et de ce rasseoir que les deux enfants et le demi-géant étaient de retour.

"- Ça c'est bien passé? demanda le Serpentard en attrapant Sirius qui courrait vers lui.

- Très bien! leur répondit Hagrid. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé Sévérus aussi mignon." avoua t'il en le tendant à Harry.

En le prenant, le Gryffondor remarqua tout de suite quelque chose dans les bras du petit garçon.

"- Hagrid? Qu'es que c'est que ça?"

Ce dernier eu au moins la décence de paraître gêné.

"- Un petit Boursoufle nouveau-né, Sévérus là pris en affection alors je me suis dit que peut-être...

- Non, non, non! l'interrompit l'aristocrate. On avait dit qu'ils allaient juste les voir!

- Oh aller, c'est tout petit et facile à élever. Tenta le sauveur.

- Il en est hors de question! C'est non!"

Dix minutes plus tard, c'est deux adolescents avec deux petits garçons de dix-huit mois et un Boursoufle qui rejoignirent le château. Ce soir là, Sévérus avait fait une grande découverte très utile pour l'avenir, deux grand yeux larmoyant de sa part avait raison des plus grands principes du serpentard blond...

* * *

_**Le Boursoufle est un charognard qui mange n'importe quoi avec sa longue langue extensible et notamment les restes de repas ou les araignées, mais il apprécie plus particulièrement la morve des lézards, qu'il prélève dans leurs narines lorsqu'ils sont endormis. Il est donc très facile de s'en occuper. Il a la manie de boire l'eau des toilettes. **__**Il émet un bourdonnement grave lorsqu'il est content. **__**Le Boursouf est un animal de compagnie populaire chez les jeunes sorciers depuis plusieurs générations, très docile et qui aime les câlins, il ne voit aucun inconvénient à ce faire jeter comme un ballon. Cf Wiki Harry Potter.  
**_


	6. Chapter

**Disclamer: Je ne posséde pas Harry Potter.**

**Note: 1) Désoler du retard! Je suis vraiment désolée! **

**2) ****Help! J'ai besoin d'une nouvelle béta! ************Ninoia** ne peut pas continuer et moi je fait des fautes malgré mes relectures!

**Beta: Pas corrigé!**

* * *

"- Aller Sévérus, tu peux le faire. Lâche l'étagère et vasi..." L'encouragea le sauveur.

Mais malgré ses efforts le petit brun avait peur de ce lancer.  
On était samedi matin, quatre jours depuis le combat chez Hagrid, et toute la petite famille traînait en pyjama dans le salon. Sirius jouait avec Draco, enfin il jetait toute sorte d'objets a sa poté sur le blond en éclatant de rire, et Harry faisait de son mieux pour incité le petit ténébreux à faire ses premier pas.  
Il avait énormément progressé en quelques jours, voire Sirius courir dans tout les sens y était surement pour beaucoup, et il marchait très bien si on lui tenait les deux mains. Il avait même prononcé quelques mots mais si ceux-ci restaient rare...

"- Aller mon grand, t'y est presque." L'incita à son tour le serpentard, en évitant de justesse un coup de Kermit, la grenouille du châtain.

L'ancien maître des potions, avec son pyjama à motif licorne, sa teuteute dans la bouche, l'oreille de son doudou lapin serré dans sa main gauche et Hypolite, son Boursouf, ronronnant sur la tête, offrait une image extrêmement attendrissante pour tout observateur extérieur.

Le nom du petit animal avait suscité un vif débat entre entre les deux étudiants: Draco voulais l'appeler "Charles-Edouard 1er" et Harry avait un penchant pour "Biscotte". Au final, après plusieurs heures de dispute, le blond avait proposé "Hypolite" et le gryffondor avait capitulé.

"- Tu crois qu'il va y arriver? Demanda discrètement le survivant.

- Mais oui. Un jour..." Lui répondit son acolyte en ce tournant vers lui.

Moment d'inattention qu'il paya très cher quand l'ex-maraudeur lui lança, avec une force que l'on ne soupçonnerais jamais chez un si petit être vivant, un cube en bois sur le crâne.

"- Jouer! Cria le frisé, visiblement mécontent de cette interruption.

- Oui, oui, j'arrive petit monstre! Harry ton parrain est un véritable tyran!"

Le brun au yeux verts ne ce privât pas d'éclater de rire avant de reporté son attention sur l'autre garçonnet, toujours accroché à son étagère.  
Il savait que les enfants réclamait une attention et une énergie considérable mais il n'imaginait pas que c'était à ce point. Il fallait les avoir constamment à l'œil, aucun des deux adolescents ne pouvaient jamais ce détendre complètement car, soit les bébés pleuraient/criaient/se chamaillaient, soit il régnait dans l'appartement un silence qui laissait présager les pires catastrophes. Un sorte de calme avant la tempête... Dix minutes sans bruits de la part des bambins et les deux adolescents étaient sûr de retrouver un jeu cassé ou une fresque rupestre sur les mûrs.  
Sans compter que, si l'un voulait un câlin, l'autre en voulait également au même moment et avec la même personne! (bon, cette affirmation ne se révélait pas toujours exacte, Sévérus étant _**très** _câlin et Sirius un peu moins...). Tout cela pour dire que si ils n'y avaient pas Odilon et Vencérasse, les deux elfes de maison qui s'occupait des nourrissons, pour les décharger de leur devoirs parentales pendant les heures de cours et les devoirs, les deux étudiants ne le serait certainement plus à l'heure qu'il est.

Sévérus allait renoncer à sa, pourtant courageuse, tentative quand Sirius passa devant lui à toute vitesse, au point que le petit brun en vacilla un peu sur place. La vision de l'autre petit garçon, si à l'aise sur ses deux jambes, ce pavanant devant les adolescents uniquement parce qu'il savait bêtement marcher l'agaça au plus haut point.  
Faisant fît de toutes ses appréhensions, l'ancien serpentard ce lança. Un pas après l'autre, et puis encore un autre, c'est toujours les premiers les plus difficiles: l'équilibre n'est pas sûr, les mouvements hésitants... Et puis on comprend, on reprend confiance, ça-va tout seul.

Harry, qui avait ouvert les bras en s'accroupissant, accueilli avec joie le petit garçon, dont le sourire empli de fierté dépassait de sa tétine.

"- Ba tu vois, tu as réussi! T'es un grand maintenant!" lui dit le gryffondor en l'embrassant sur le front.

Ce geste eu pour effet de resserré les bras de l'enfant autour du coup du sauveur.  
Il n'aurait jamais imaginé son terrible professeur de potions comme un enfant craintif et ayant un besoin perpétuel d'affection. De tout manière, il n'arrivait pas à faire le lien entre son impitoyable enseignant et ce petit garçon si mignon qui réclamait sans cesse des câlins.  
Draco, visiblement essoufflé et décoiffé, revint dans le salon avec l'hyper-actif dans les bras. Le brun ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était parti, trop pris dans ses pensés.

"- Que dirais-tu qu'on s'habille, qu'on habille les terreurs et qu'on aye faire un tour? Lui demanda l'aristocrate. Non, parce qu'il n'est même pas neuf heures et demi et que ton parrain est déjà en bonne voix pour saccagé l'appartement...

- Je suis avec toi sur ce coup là! J'habille Sév'!"

Sur ces paroles, Harry ce dirigea rapidement vers la chambre des enfants. Le serpentard le suivi en pestant de s'être fait avoir: habiller Sirius était un tâche encore plus dure à accomplir que le tournoi des trois sorciers...

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau du directeur, Dumbledore soupira en refermant une énième lettre. Il avait adressé un courrier à toutes ses connaissance dans le pays pour leur demander des informations sur les potions de rajeunissement, mais rien! Personne n'avait ne serai ce qu'entendu parler d'une telle décoction. A croire que ces deux là avait encore réussi un exploit inédit. Enfin, si on peut qualifier cela d'exploit, bien-sur...  
Bon, il ne lui restait plus qu'à continuer ses recherches en interrogeant ses relations, international cette fois. Ce serait tout des même le diable si il ne trouvait pas le moindre indices...

* * *

A l'extérieur les deux étudiants regardaient les enfants jouer et courir dans tous les sens, ou plutôt Sirius courant dans tout les sens et Sévérus essayant de le rattraper, les pas encore un peu hésitants. Harry avait réussi, après plusieurs minutes de bataille, à convaincre son acolyte que les vêtements moldus étaient plus adapté à l'incroyable énergie des bambins. Ils avaient donc troqué les longues robes de sorciers et les lourdes capes contre des pantalons en jean's, des baskets à scratches, des sweats à capuches et des blousons de toile. Et à voire les petits se rouler dans l'herbe, libre de leur mouvements, ils avaient bien fait.

"- Comment on va faire pour les vacances? Demanda soudainement le blond en ramassant les échappes que les nourrissons avaient jeter par terre à peine arrivé.

- Comment ça?

- Ba regarde, c'est notre premier week-end avec eux et on à déjà du mal à les occuper. Lundi c'est les vacances, alors je répète: comment on va faire?"

C'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas pensé à ça avant. Les enfants on besoin d'activité et de distraction, et ce n'est pas à Poudlard qu'ils trouverons ça.  
Des marmots qui s'ennuient ça fait déjà des bêtises, mais on rajoute à cela le facteur "magie involontaire non maîtrisé", ça devient carrément risqué...

"- On passera voir Dumbledore tout à l'heure, il à surement prévu quelque chose."

Draco allait répondre quelque chose, mais à ce moment là le petit châtain arrivait doucement vers eux avec son petit ballon jaune fluo dans une main et tirant Séverus de l'autre, lui marmonnant des "Plus vite!" et "Pas tombé" à intervalle régulier.  
Les adolescents restèrent bouche-bée devant la scène qui ce déroulait son leurs yeux. Bien-sûr ils savaient que les enfants ce lie vite d'amitié entre eux, encore plus quand cela fait une semaine qu'ils sont vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ensemble, et que les deux petits bouts dont ils avaient la charge n'avaient plus grand chose à voir avec leurs anciens professeurs mais les voire avancer mains dans la mains était une image, à la fois perturbante et en même temps extrêmement attendrissante.

Quand les nourrissons arrivèrent aux pieds des étudiants, l'ancien gryffondor tendis le ballon à Draco et avant que quiconque ne réagisse, le petit ténébreux enleva sa tétine et marmonna:

"- Zouer?" en les regardant avec espoirs.

Aucun des deux ne pouvaient résister à leurs petites frimousses bien trop mignonne.

"- Bien sûr, mon grand..." Répondit Harry en l'ambrassent sur le front.

Si il y a une partie de foot qui restera gravé dans toutes les mémoires, ce fût celle-là: Voir le prince des serpentards pester que "les moldus avaient vraiment des jeux stupide et barbare" après avoir perdu un match contre l'équipe que formait son camarade rouge et or et le parrain de celui-ci, fît beaucoup rire les quelques étudiants qui avaient assisté à la scène.

Mais, plus haut dans un immense bureau regorgeant de merveilles, s'était surtout de voir les deux hommes qu'il avait connu profondément malheureux et marqué par la guerre, courire ensemble derrière un ballon en riant et en poussant des cries de joie du haut de leurs dix-huit mois retrouvé qui fît naître un sourire heureux au directeur.  
Sourire heureux qui se transforma petit à petit en un sourire malicieux, et confiant, en voyant les regards un peu trop long que s'échangeais les deux adolescents...

* * *

"- Alors tu vois, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une si bonne idée enfin de compte! Main bon ça nous regarde pas vraiment. Et puis je pense que..."

Voilà trois quarts d'heures qu'Hermione parlait sans discontinuer, à toute vitesse, et que le jeune homme à ses côtés l'écoutait sans oser l'interrompre...  
Ron hochait la tête de temps en temps en marmonnant des "oui", "tout à fait", "entièrement d'accord" d'un air totalement concerné, mais en vérité il ne prêtait pas du tout attention aux mots que prononçait sa meilleure amie. Il n'avait même pas la moindre idée de quoi elle lui parlait. En attendant qu'elle ce taise, ou tout du moins que son débit de paroles s'amenuise un peu, il ce prit à observer les alentours.  
A cette heure-ci, un week-end avant les vacances, la bibliothèque n'était pas bondé, loin de là... Il n'y avait que quelques élèves de Serdaigle, plongés dans leurs livre comme à la veille d'un examen décisif, un couple de Poufsouffle, qui roucoulai sans aucune discrétion derrière l'étagère sur les créatures magiques, et Neville qui arpentait le rayon botanique, surement à le recherche d'une plante originale qu'il pourrait offrir à Luna. Depuis que le jeune homme c'était déclaré à sa camarade, il était rare de les voir l'un sans l'autre. Le Gryffondor avait même adopté le collier en capsule de Bierraubeurre que lui avait fait sa petite-amie.

Mais _**il**_ n'était pas là, pas encore. La seul et unique raison pour lequel le rouquin acceptait de supporter les longues, ennuyeuses et interminables heures à la bibliothèque.

"- Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire, tu me comprend?

- Bien-sûr, Hermione."

Il ne savait pas avec quoi il était d'accord, mais il s'en fichait royalement: la porte venait de s'ouvrir et _**il **_était là! Enfin! Son regard bleu croisa celui couleur ambre pour ne plus le lâcher.  
Presque deux ans qu'il s'était rendu compte de son attirance pour le beau métisse. Un an qu'ils se tournaient mutuellement autour sans qu'aucun d'eux ne tente réellement quoi que se soit. Un an qu'ils n'osaient pas s'assumer, se déclarer.  
La haine animant leurs meilleurs amis respectif avortai dans l'œuf tout espérance de relation amoureuse entre les deux jeunes hommes.  
Mais depuis l'accident de potion, Ron avait bonne espoir que les choses changes.

Mais allait-il oser provoquer le destin, ça c'était autre choses...

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant...**

**N'hésité pas à faire des remarques, bonne ou mauvaise, ou à vous proposer pour béta.**


End file.
